Artemis Fowl: Memories Unlocking The Past
by sabresedge
Summary: Artemis wakes up not knowing that he has lost 4 to 5 years worth of memories and there is a strange woman in his bed.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl: Memories, Unlocking The Past Ch. 1 p. 3

Chapter One

Author's Note

Rated PG13 or teen ... the story will be "very sensual" but it will still be PG 13. If you have problems with your mind in the gutter then make your own choice whether to read it or not.This was a Idea I had and i made the mistake of telling it to varawdn (also good thing cause if i never told her I would have never started it) Artemis wakes up not knowing that he has lost 4 to 5 years worth of memories and there is a strange woman in his bed... Work in progress. BIG thanks to varawdn for helping me with this, she helped A LOT. It wouldn't even had gotten this far without her. Pluss she is better with big words n'stuff than I am. She is my bata reader and my consultant.

I do not own Artemis Fowl or the other characters in the book. They belong to the dude that wrote the books. I do own Elizabeth and a characters that will come up latter, Alexandria and Amy and their family. I will notify you guys of all the other characters that will be my own.

I also have a account on deviantart under the same username so I can not steal from my self. sabresedge. I couldn't have stolen this from from any other Artemis fanfic cause if was AFTER I started writing this that I read any Artemis fanfics.

Enough of me ON WITH THE STORY

Artemis slowly came to consciousness. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about his latest criminal foray. Suddenly he realized that there was a hand on his bare chest. He looked down. Not just any hand, a very feminine hand with long, manicured fingernails. His eyes found the hand's owner. On the bed was an incredibly beautiful woman with medium brown loosely braided hair. She was extremely close to him, no, more like clinging to him. Artemis jumped out of the bed, tossing the sheets aside. "Who are you? What are you doing in my bed?" His Irish accent was especially prominent due to his surprise, which was not a common occurrence for Artemis Fowl the Second. This was completely unheard of, unexpected, and bewildering for the young Irish millionaire. The fact that she was revealing an enormous amount of skin, and was in _his_ bed added to his confusion. Even through his puzzlement he could not help but notice her soft, shapely legs attached to a body that deserved to be used on a runway. She raised her head sleepily and mumbled, "What? Is this payback for me beating you at chess? All's fair in love and war…"

"I beg your pardon!" Artemis exclaimed, both hazel and blue eyes staring at her.

"Fine," she said sleepily, "have it your way." The woman snatched his pillow and clung to it. With her face stuffed in the pillow case she fell back to sleep.

Artemis rushed out of his room and into Butler's across the hall. Butler awoke with a jolt, the soldier in him coming alive. He crouched beside the bed, clutching a .9 Magnum. He looked at his charge and good friend searching for anything that could be wrong. His eyes narrowed, "What is it, Artemis?"

"There is a woman wearing very revealing lingerie in my bed!" Artemis was even more perplexed. How did this woman get past Butler?

Butler relaxed a little though you could hardly tell with such a huge frame, "You bought it for her, besides I'm rather surprised she's wearing anything," Butler said with a very naughty grin.

Artemis's eyes became wide and his face became hot. He rarely showed so much emotion in his face. His brain noted through all this that he was not wearing a shirt, another thing that was very unlike him. Artemis's hair was still mussed from the night before. He was relieved that he at least had a pair of dark blue custom made expensive silk pajama pants on. What was going on? Why is Butler not alarmed?

The woman appeared in the doorway leaning against the frame fixing the sash on the embroidered black silk robe she now wore. Amusement showed in her voice "You know, your pillow is a poor substitute. It may smell like you but it pales in comparison. There are certain advantages to the real thing…. and don't you bring up the foot warmer you bought." She made a gesture like she was shooing a fly away.

Butler added in, "I told you she wouldn't use it."

Artemis stood there lost for words. When he did find them, they formed the same question he asked before. He stared at the beautiful woman; he detested repeating himself and he wanted a definite answer this time. He pronounced each word clearly and slowly. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Her whole posture changed. She straightened up as her face became serious. She took a step toward him, studying his face. Artemis stood there defiantly looking her straight in the eye. Now he was not the only puzzled one in the room. "You don't know me?" she asked.

Without hesitation Artemis exclaimed "I have never seen you before in my life." Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he was the picture of wealthy arrogance. "I have no evidence as to who you are. I do not know why you feel as if you have every right to insinuate yourself into _my_ bed, but I assure you, you do not," Artemis haughtily declared. He would never admit it, especially to the woman, but he was feeling slightly exposed without a shirt on.

The bodyguard stood near Artemis, also studying him. Pointing at the woman and he inquired, "You honestly do not know her name?" The young man declared once again that he did not. Butler knew Artemis and knew that he was not lying. This was serious.

The brow on the woman creased, "Maybe you should sit down." His reply to her suggestion was a stare that questioned why he should listen to her. Realizing that he would not respond to anything she had to say until he sorted some of this out with Butler, she decided it would be better if the long time friend of Artemis talked with him alone. She looked at Butler, her voice clam and slow, "I think it would be best if you handle this, Butler. I'll be in the kitchen." She took a long, thoughtful look at Artemis, uncomfortably turned and walked away.

The two friends moved to Artemis's study. A maid, who was up, brought him a robe and a pair of Italian made slippers and quietly left. Artemis was not the sort that walked on a floor, no matter how clean, with his bare feet. It was undignified.

He took a moment to compose himself with rhythmic breathing, his intellect calculating, then spoke to Butler, "Now, about my question."

Butler also took a deep breath, "She is Elizabeth Fowl, your wife. You have been married for three years. You're wearing your wedding ring." Butler pointed to the ring on Artemis's ring finger.

Artemis stared at his left hand. It was a unique wedding ring made of four separate interweaving rings of gold and silver. They were linked together but could move independently. Finally, he looked up. "While we're on the subject of wedding rings, you have one."

"Yes." Butler twisted his wedding ring. "I've been married for almost five years now. You and Juliet introduced me to her."

"I introduced you?" Artemis inquired as he straightened his robe.

"Well, actually, you sent me on a blind date, but…" Butler hesitantly answered. He stood by Artemis's side but looked directly at him.

"I did?" He looked up at Butler. He remembered none of this.

"Yes, it was quite, um… interesting," Butler replied.

"Was it now?" Artemis uttered. He sat down on his desk, puzzled. Some of the things were arranged differently than he last remembered. There were photos that he did not remember being in or taking. There were also a few people he did not recognize. On the right hand corner of the desk was a glass plated three hinged frame. He turned to the photo on the left. The background was a field in the spring with wildflowers and an arch of roses. Artemis and the woman that was in his bed were surrounded by smiling friends. Some of them he recognized, his parents, Butler, and Juliet. Mulch and Holly were dressed as humans, though shorter than everyone else. His younger brothers were there. A handful of people that he did not recognize were also in the photo. One was a short redheaded woman that stood next to Butler. It was a humorous sight, the apparent difference in their height made her look even shorter. The rest of the people were on the same side as the woman. The one sanding next to her was an older balding man with two younger people next to him. On the right side of the frame was a photo of him in a black tuxedo with the same scenery as the other photo. The arch of roses could easily be seen. Behind him was the old family priest that they only saw occasionally on holidays, weddings, and baby namings. The same woman was in the photo. She wore a simple white dress that flattered her figure. It was made of light chiffon that was being blown in the wind. His mind couldn't help but register that she was beautiful. What caught Artemis's eye was that in the photo he was kissing her in what looked like a long passionate kiss. One of his hands cupped her face and the other rested on her lower back pressing her against him. When he focused on the kiss in the picture he could almost swear that he smelled roses. In the middle of the frame was a marriage certificate. The woman's name on it was Elizabeth Venus Grant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Artemis Fowl: Memories

Unlocking The Past Ch. 2 p. 2

Chapter Two

AN: this probably need a lot of editing but I thought I would put it up. It seemed like a good place to end sense the last chapter ended with finding out the name of a new character. Thats all for now.

-on with the story

Elizabeth Fowl sat at the buffet counter in the kitchen sorting this out. She was still in her robe, cradling a cup of cappuccino. Artemis would not be kidding or joking. This sort of thing was not like him. The only other conclusion was that he did lose his memory. Because he did not even recognize her, it had to be at least a few years worth. Artemis was already dealing with a lot of shock. Years have gone by for him that he does not recall. Knowing his character and personality, imagine the sheer shock that it would be to Artemis Fowl II, waking up with a strange woman in his bed. Then finding out that this woman is supposed to be his wife. This was going to be difficult on him whether he shows it or not. Elizabeth, not wanting to make things harder for him, had some of the servants move all her things out of their room. She would move back him when they were ready. She had some photos moved out that may be more of a blow to him. Then she called Amy to take care of a few things. Now she was resting. The situation was going to be difficult on everyone else too. She sighed and took a sip of her drink. Sweet caffeine sooths almost all troubles.

Artemis realized he was hungry and wanted to walk around. On a normal day, at least a normal day for Artemis, he would just have Butler bring him some food. But today he wanted to walk, think and look at what was different in the mansion. He started noticing that some spaces were empty, like something used to be there but was taken out. Artemis entered the kitchen. The same woman was sitting and drinking something warm out of a cup.

Elizabeth looked up and saw her husband staring at her just inside the doorway. She pushed the platter of scones that were next to her towards his direction. "You must be hungry." She got up and poured him some tea as he walked forward.

He was very picky and was about to tell her exactly how he liked his tea but she was holding the tea for him to take before he said anything. Artemis took the tea but did not drink it.

"Do you really think that Butler would allow your tea to be poisoned in any way by anyone inside or outside of the household?" said Elizabeth in a soft soothing tone as she sipped her drink. A light smirk played across her eyes and mouth.

Artemis lifted the tea cup up to his mouth and took a drink. It was exactly how he liked it. The only person ever who knew the precise way he liked his tea was Butler. She already put a scone on a saucer for him with a fork next to it. He picked up the fork and started to eat. He was thrown a little off by how she was anticipating what he wanted. She knew the kind of tea he liked and also knew that he would eat a scone with a fork to keep the sticky icing off his fingers.

Elizabeth took a scone with her fingers as she asked him a question, "So what are some of the possibilities that you have calculated for your current situation?"

Artemis finished chewing and looked at her with cold hard eyes. It did not seem to faze her. "I can think of a dozen though only a very minute (sp) few would have the ability to go so far and in such detail. Then there is the question of motive. For what purpose someone or someone(s) go to such lengths? What would it serve?"

She took a sip of her cappuccino. "…And how you could use your situation and the knowledge of the someone(s) to your advantage, both to relieve yourself of the situation and for the future. Of course there is always the possibility, though small but not impossible; that this is not a hoax, it is real and I am your wife." She finished with a seductive smile.

Before Artemis could answer there was a loud clang on one of the counters in the kitchen. It came from near one of the other entrances. A fiery red haired woman stood next to the counter in the direction of the sound. Artemis recognized her from the photo on his desk as the one standing next to Butler. She was petite, around five feet, but not thin or over weight. Her hair was a bright curly red and it fought to get out of her clip. She marched up to Artemis. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but she just waved it aside. "Butler explained the rest to me." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Artemis. She was about three feet from him. "Is it true that you lost your marbles and don't know who I am?"

The woman was defiantly American and from the south by the sound of her accent. He stared at her with the coldest and haughty look in his eyes. "I do not know you. And you should know that 'loosing ones marbles' implies in insanity. Though I may not remember some things, it is hardly the grounds for insanity."

Her face stayed the same for a moment then she threw her head back in laughter. "I get to annoy and poke at you all over again." She moved and started to put away the things away that she set on the counter.

Elizabeth smiled "You don't appear to be too concerned with our current predicament."

The woman pointed with a carrot in her hand and proceeded to wave it around. "Oh, I feel sorry for Butler… especially you and." She took a visual que from Elizabeth then continued while putting the carrot and other items away. "But I have no doubt that Mr. Smarty Pants here will think of a way out of it."

Artemis spoke arrogantly. "Yes, I will." Irritation could be seen in his eyes. "I would also be delighted if you would never call me 'smarty pants' again." He said the two words as if they were vile and disgusting. The red head just waved his declaration off as unimportant. He saw that Elizabeth's body was jolting while she was trying to hold back her laughter. His attention went back to the small woman "Who might you be?" He was pretty confident he knew who she was asked only to confirm it.

Amy smiled at him and bowed. "I, oh mighty writer of my paycheck, am Amy Butler…Your cook and the wife your butler, Butler."


End file.
